


Passing Landscapes

by masterofesoterica



Series: Female Snape AU [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Female Severus Snape, Fluff, Gen, Light-Hearted, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofesoterica/pseuds/masterofesoterica
Summary: Severina Snape is Harry Potter's guardian; and all the various things that might entail.Collection of disconnected short scenes that did not fit anywhere else in my Severina series.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Sirius Black & Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: Female Snape AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/682181
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Passing Landscapes

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Severina heals Sirius. Flowery descriptions of how magic works.
> 
> Mild content warning for language that might be perceived as ableist.

Black was sunk into one of the couches, his silver mask cast aside and his cloak crumpled on the rug. He was breathing heavily and with ragged breaths.

“Are you quite alright, Black?”

“Snape,” he rasped, starting when he saw her and making to stand up.

“No, don’t get up, you idiot. What is it, spell damage?”

Black pulled open his robe slightly to show her the purplish flesh of his abdomen that had been touched with some sort of burning spell.

“Dolohov never had the best aim,” Black said, “Think I inhaled some of the cursed flames too, not breathing quite right.”

Snape pursed her lips thoughtfully. “Let me take a look,” she said, hoping her voice came across as conciliatory.

Black unbuttoned his robes and pulled up the shirt he wore underneath so she could take a closer look at the spell’s effects. She had heard of Dolohov’s spell, and the damage it could cause was clearly evident. But she had been trained for exactly this. Raising her wand, she performed a series of diagnostic spells that allowed her to visualise the original curse. Dolohov’s magic hovered like tight formations of black gnats in the air. Part of the spell had been inhaled, as Black had said, and she could see the damage in his throat.

Well, it was crude, if Dolohov had invented it himself, but effective. “Stay still,” she told Black, “I’m going to lift the residue of the spell from you and un-spell it.”

It was a concept that her aunt had taught her, if one could brew an antidote to a potion, one could do the same to a spell. She began to hum, vague sounds at first that spun in the air aimlessly, not connecting with the spell damage, but eventually, she found the right notes. The sounds, even wordless, channelled her magic and she saw with satisfaction how they dispelled Dolohov’s spell, leaving Black’s flesh whole again.

Black was looking at her with a kind of awe. “They definitely don’t teach that at Hogwarts. That was impressive,” he said, his voice its usual pitch again.

She ducked her head and hoped that he wouldn’t see her blushing. “I’ll work on an incantation for the counter-spell,” she said, “now that I know how it should work—so others can reverse it too.”

“You’re sexy as hell when you do this—healing magic, magic inventing thing—”

Snape looked up sharply. “What?”

Black was grinning at her irrepressibly. “Can I kiss you? I’d really like to, you know—”

She kissed him instead, hard, brief.

“Oh Merlin,” Black said and threw back his head to laugh. “No, don’t, I’m not laughing at you! It’s just that I’ve wanted that for years. Since that Christmas. I’m an idiot.”

She stared for a moment, surprised.

“Well I wouldn’t have. I still don’t like you.”

“Really?”

Black’s arms snaked around her waist and pulled her to him so that she was wedged between him and the couch. He swept back her hair, cradling the nape of her neck, and kissed her slowly, sweetly, as though he really had thought of her for those past twenty years, and as though those past years had been nothing.

“Nothing to say?” he asked, a laugh still etched into his face, “Well, would you like to come to bed with me, then?”

Snape finally gave in to a smile. “Yes, you idiot.”


End file.
